werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher and Brooklyn
This is the complex husband-wife relationship between hybrids Christopher Chamberlain and Brooklyn Evermest History 1988 2004 2019 2025/2026 Quotes |-|Season Three= :Brooklyn: "You just You waved your hand and his brain melted?" :Christopher: "Well, that's what happens when people annoy me." :Brooklyn: "Let me go. I gave you people what you wanted." :Christopher: "Yeah, well I barely had enough to make the anti-venom. If any of my family are ever bitten again, we'll need more. Which means we'll need you alive. Count yourself fortunate." :Brooklyn: "We had a deal." :Christopher: "No. You had a deal with Charlotte. Not me. You see, when it comes to my family's safety, I don't negotiate." :--''Back To Square One'' ---- :Christopher: "This isn't a punishment. It's a necessary evil." :Brooklyn: "'' Most people who do evil convince themselves it's necessary."'' :Christopher: "Relax. It's for your wounds. You're a wolf. Why aren't you healing?" :Brooklyn: "I dated an orthopedic surgeon. One morning, I'm trying to impress him on a hike and I take a spill. Broke my ankle, double compound fracture. And he was all about helping me rehab until the next day, he saw that I was good as new. He freaked. Being a medical anomaly can suck." :Christopher: "So you had a witch do a spell to slow your healing process?" :Brooklyn: "No. I swiped a badge, accessed the path lab. Used my tissue sample to analyze the chemotaxis of my body's enzymes... Look, even a monster is still a biological organism. Exposed to the right chemicals, it can be weakened or strengthened, so I devised a treatment to help suppress my werewolf traits. It wasn't magic, it was medicine." :Christopher: "I know what you're thinking. I'm the wicked witch in your story. But if I could track you down, that means plenty of other people could, too. The only difference is, they all want you dead. My family needs you alive, - be grateful for that." :Brooklyn: "Oh, you want a thank you? Come closer, I'd love to show you my gratitude." :Christopher: "My siblings are headed back to Los Angeles, putting themselves at risk to protect my niece. We need a cure now more than ever, unless Unless we destroy the disease." :Brooklyn: "What are you talking about?" :Christopher: "'' Oh, y-you want to be free, right? Perhaps you can help me to set us all free. You said so yourself, a monster is just a biological organism. If you found a way to weaken yourself, maybe you can help me to weaken someone else. My magic, your medicine."'' :Brooklyn: "You offering me a deal?" :Christopher: "You can have your life back. But first you and I are gonna find a way to kill Jeffery." :--''A Dance To Daddy's Grave'' ---- :Brooklyn: "Mm. Oh, I guess I feel asleep working. Did you get any?" :Christopher: "'' I just woke up from a five-year nap."'' :Brooklyn: "You going somewhere?" :Christopher: "Los Angeles. Elizabeth is still sick. Jake asked me to see what I can do." :Brooklyn: "Great, um So long as you're stepping into a war zone, see if you can't get your hands on Jeffery's venom." :Christopher: "Jake did say that Jeffery would be occupied. We can enter his home, steal whatever we need and leave before anyone notices." :Brooklyn: "Okay. You want me to help you rob the most deadly vampire on the planet? I will pass." :Christopher: "If you're worried about a fight allow me to even the odds. The stone is kyanite. It's been spelled to grant you total control of your werewolf nature, even during a full moon." :Brooklyn: "This is a cure. It's everything I've ever wanted. What's the catch?" :Christopher: "Not a catch. Insurance." :Brooklyn: "Yeah. More like a leash, spelled so that I can't take it off." :Christopher: "Like you said. It's everything you ever wanted. Provided you help me." :--''A Day Without You'' ---- :Brooklyn: "Love potion number nine?" :Christopher: "Boundary spell. Trying to protect my family against evil bastards who refuse to remain dead." :Christopher: "Speaking of which, where were you earlier? You know it's not safe out there." :Brooklyn: "I was job hunting. In fact, I have an interview at saint Theodora's Clinic in the ninth ward later." :Christopher: "So, you're staying? But you seemed so eager to get back to your old life. What changed?" :Brooklyn: "Well, I liked Austin. I had friends, but I also had a lot of secrets. I didn't have anyone who really knew me. And here, well, there's not much to hide. So, if it works out maybe we can celebrate?" :Christopher: "'' Some creepy witch is still out there to get my family, I have to find a way to put him down, but celebration's are certainly in order. Meet me for a midnight drink at Rousseau's?"'' :Brooklyn: "Okay." :Christopher: "Okay." :Brooklyn: "Come on! Damn it, Christopher! Hey." :Christopher: "Hey." :Brooklyn: "You're okay. Yeah." :Christopher: "Oh, you're okay. How long was I out for?" :Brooklyn: "Christopher, your heart stopped beating." :Christopher: "If my heart stopped, then the boundary spell must have fallen. I have to go." :Brooklyn: "No, you, you can't." :Christopher: "I have to." :--''Ticket to Hell'' ---- :Brooklyn: "Hey. What are you doing here?" :Christopher: "I... just needed to see you." :Brooklyn: "Since the whole greeting me with coffee is completely un-you, I'm trying to figure out how worried I should be. What is it? Are you okay?" :Christopher: "We defeated the Hollow yesterday. Before we killed her, she got into my head. Confronted me with a vision. One meant to capitalize on my darkest fear." :Brooklyn: "What did you see?" :Christopher: "You. Lying there, dead. Your blood on my hands and I... couldn't save you." :Brooklyn: "Hey. You got me. Exhausted, but still alive. Right in front of you." :Christopher: "'' I just kept thinking about all the things I didn't tell you. Everything that I feel for you."'' :Brooklyn: "What is it you feel about me, Christopher Chamberlain?" --''The Unknown'' ---- :Brooklyn: "Hey, I got your messages. Are you okay?" :Christopher: "We need to talk. And... you're not going to like it." :Brooklyn: "Okay." :Christopher: "I just..." :Brooklyn: "Say the first thing that comes to mind and... then the next and we'll keep going from there." :Christopher: "I grew up without a mother, without anybody who loved me. And I can't just sit back and watch Elizabeth be taken from Charlotte. If Nick doesn't show up, I have to make things right. They need two vampires...each related by blood to Elizabeth. If can be the second...if I turn." :Brooklyn: "But you would lose everything: your home, your family, your ability to practice magic." :Christopher: "And will I lose you? If I become the kind of monster that killed your family?" :Brooklyn: "I am not going anywhere. Romeo and Juliet all the way." :Brooklyn: "Ugh. Is that disgusting? You're chugging a glass of blood?" :Christopher: "That looks disgusting. Are you ready for what's next?" :Brooklyn: "Potassium chloride. It'll stop your heart, quick and painless." :Brooklyn: "'' Okay, this is crazy. I mean, what if you don't wake up?"'' :Christopher: "I will. Okay? I promise." :Christopher: "I'm ready for this. Okay? It's gonna be okay. I come from a long line of vampires. And, besides, magic's kind of overrated." :--''The Tale of Two Wolves'' |-|Season Four= :Brooklyn: "I've never felt this way. I mean don't get me wrong, there are so many bad stories. But, I mean, every once in a while, you can make a tiny difference to someone and... I guess that's why I became a doctor in the first place." :Christopher: "I want to kiss you so bad." :Brooklyn: "Well, in five days, you can do... Crap. I lost you." :Christopher: "Hang on. How's...that?" :Brooklyn: "That's perfect. Listen, um... the program asked me to re-up for another cycle." :Christopher: "Another six months?" :Brooklyn: "Yeah. But I thought maybe you'd want to come back with me this time. You'd love the people here, and Lebanon is so beautiful." :Christopher: "Yeah, but you know I can't leave until I figure out how to get my family back together." :Brooklyn: "And that is something that you have not been able to do in seven years." :Christopher: "Because I can't even try to neutralize the dark magic that's inside of them unless they're in the same place. And if they're in the same place, that magic will find it's way back into Elizabeth, and will probably destroy her and them and the city, so, I don't know, you know, it's... kind of hard." :Brooklyn: "Yeah, but you don't have to be in Los Angeles to figure it out, right?" :Christopher: "Uh..." :Brooklyn: "I'll do you a deal. For every year that you have spent on this, you spend a month in Lebanon with me." :--''A World At Her Feet'' ---- :Christopher: "Come on Jake. A little good news would go a long way." :Brooklyn: "Maybe I can help with that." :Christopher: "You're early." :Brooklyn: "I'm early." :Christopher: "You're here." :Brooklyn: "I'm here." :Christopher: "You're here." :Brooklyn: "Oh... Yes, baby." :Christopher: "Hi." :Brooklyn: "Hi." :Christopher: "Ostendo det siste. Ostendo det siste. Os... I can't feel any magic here. I just feel Charlotte's...fear. I need you to leave." :Brooklyn: "I'll get the werewolves. We'll organize a search party." :Christopher: "No, Brooklyn. I need you to leave Los Angeles. I need you to go on your trip. See the world. Save people. Breathe." :Brooklyn: "Stop. Okay, we're not doing this again. Okay? I can't let you stay here, Christopher. It is not an option." :Christopher: "I can't be the reason your whole life is on hold. And I can't be any use to my family-- to Elizabeth-- with that burden." :Brooklyn: "Look, I love you Christopher. I have loved you through everything. Let me be here for you." :Christopher: "I can't, Brooklyn. I can't. I can't love you and my family at the same time. I don't want you to stay." :--''And Then There Were Two'' ---- :Christopher: "Brooklyn." :Brooklyn: "Oh. Oh..." :Christopher: "How did you..." :Brooklyn: "I got on a plane as soon as I heard the news." :--''You Are Dear to My Heart'' ---- :Brooklyn: "Hey. Sorry I'm late. How's Elizabeth?" :Christopher: "Um... struggling. Jake is with her." :Brooklyn: "How pissed is he?" :Christopher: "I'd say somewhere to the left of berating and to the right of plucking out hearts." :Brooklyn: "I assume you got to... get back to them?" :Christopher: "Mm. Are you still getting on a plane?" :Brooklyn: "Tomorrow. Yes." :Christopher: "Well, then, I'm not going anywhere. If we only have one day, we're gonna make the best of it." :Brooklyn: "Okay." :Christopher: "Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Open your eyes. Brooklyn. Wake up. Please. Please wake up. Hey. Hey." :Brooklyn: "Hey. What happened?" :Christopher: "A bomb. A nightwalker compelled a human." :Brooklyn: "Where's Genesis? Where is she?" :Christopher: "Shh." :Brooklyn: "I want to march." :Christopher: "You almost got killed today." :Brooklyn: "But I didn't." :Christopher: "You need to stay here and rest." :Brooklyn: "Hey, who's the doctor here?" :Christopher: "Marry me." :Brooklyn: "Oh, what?" :Christopher: "I'm serious." :Brooklyn: "Is this because I almost died today?" :Christopher: "No. Well, yes, but no. Um, two years ago, I started planning how I was going to say it. Um, what that moment would look like. I was just waiting for the right time, but the right time never came. And then, finally, today, it dawned on me that there's never a perfect time. There's just right now. And right now, I don't want to spend another second without you. No more reuniting at funerals. No more astral projections from the Middle East. No more choosing between you and my family, because you are my family, Brooklyn Evermest. You're everything to me. So, please, marry me." :Brooklyn: "Yes. Ouch." :Christopher: "Oh, I'm sorry. Your ribs." :Brooklyn: "It's perfect. Everything's perfect. I love you." :Christopher: "I love you so much. So much." :--''I'll Hurt You Next'' ---- :Christopher: "I know things will never be the same. Not after so much loss. And I'm so sad about Cole and Cordelia and everything that Elizabeth is going through, but I look at you and I can't help it. I'm happy. It just feels so selfish." :Brooklyn: "Cole and Cordelia wouldn't think so." :Christopher: "Yeah, well, they're not here." :Brooklyn: "If they were here, they would tell us not to waste it. And they'd be right." :Christopher: "So let's do it. Let's get married." :Brooklyn: "Yeah. That's the plan." :Christopher: "No, like, let's get married today." :Brooklyn: "What?" :Christopher: "Yeah." :Brooklyn: "Today?" :Christopher: "Mm-hmm." :Brooklyn: "Okay. All right." :Christopher: "Yeah. Let's-let's do it." :Brooklyn: "Yes." :Christopher: "Yes, yes, yes." :Brooklyn: "It's so crazy." :Christopher: "Brooklyn." :Brooklyn: "Gah! Are you crazy? It's bad luck to see my dress before the ceremony." :Christopher: "Um we need to talk." :Brooklyn: "That's your serious voice. Why are you using it on our wedding day?" :Christopher: "I think I may have given you the wrong impression about something." :Brooklyn: "Okay. Now you're scaring me." :Christopher: "No, um it's my fault. And every time you talked about it, I just, I went along with it." :Brooklyn: "Talked about what?" :Christopher: "Having a family." :Brooklyn: "I don't understand." :Christopher: "I lost a daughter before she was even born and barely got over it." :Brooklyn: "I know, baby. I understand how painful that was. It's not gonna be like that for us." :Christopher: "No, no, listen. I'm I'm sorry, but this is something I can't do. I won't." :Brooklyn: "So that's it? You wait until two hours before our wedding to bring this up, and it's just something you won't do? I don't get a say?" :Christopher: "I know what this means to you, okay? I can't I can't ask you to sacrifice something so important." :Brooklyn: "Are you serious right now?" :Christopher: "I can't give you what you want, Brooklyn. You deserve better." :Brooklyn: "Christopher." :--''When Blood Calls Blood'' Trivia See also }} Category:Relationships Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Evermest Family